Being A Wife
by waiting4thefairytale
Summary: Short fic related to Being A Sister.  Bella and Sam are finally a happy couple, but w/their schedules for work and the pack, will it keep them together or tear them apart? How will the pack take it when Bella starts to break away and go back to her past?
1. Chapter 1

08/04/2011 11:38:00

**-ALMOST A YEAR LATER-**

About a year has past since being back in La Push. For those of you that don't really know my life story, well…here's the recap.

About 7 years ago, my mother died. That caused me to meet my brother from another mother Paul. Meeting him caused me to move back to La Push, move into his house, become friends with his friend Seth. Of course, we cant forget how much of a problem Paul had with it (even today, I still don't know why).

Anyways, since they turned into wolves, who are the protectors of La Push, they pulled away from me to "keep me from danger", which caused me to leave. Lets not forget the epic moment where Sam imprinted on me before I left. (I didn't know that at the time, but let me tell you, it was a shocker to find all of this out) From then, I came back to teach high school photography, which sprung my presence. Collin and Brady, two more of their friends joined the pack, and lucky for me, I got them as students. It all continued to unravel there. I had to fight all the guilt and anger and lets just keep it as super dramatic.

Flash over some time and we are almost to the present. Seth imprinted on Bex when I first introduced them, and then Sam and I ended up being a steady couple. (Who would have thought that?)

Now, here comes the new part. Not only am I living the happy life, but standing outside of Sam's house…I mean our house, moving in all of my things. Yup, if you didn't catch that I said _our_ house, as in Sam and I.

"You okay baby?" Sam asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, hey." I smiled, giving him a quick kiss.

"Whatcha thinking about?" he asked.

I tried to hold back a smile. I've been doing that way too much lately. I feel like such a…girl.

"Nothing."

Sam gave me that look. The one that says 'I know your thinking about something, you might as well just tell me already'

I gave a cheeky grin and then turned to walk into _our_ house. His arm caught my waist and he pulled me back to him.

"Not so fast" he said rolling his eyes. It was like a dance we did. Walking away, and then pulling each other back. Sometimes it was unexpected, while other times it was just natural.

"Sam" I whined. I didn't feel like telling him I was reanalyzing my life, trying to put it in perspective.

"Yo Sam! Stop smooching your girl there and help us unpack your shit!" Quil yelled from the driveway.

I let out a little chuckle as Sam let out a alpha growl.

"Chill" I said putting a hand on his chest. Immediately he calmed down.

"Go help the guys. I will be in the house commanding all of you where to put the stuff" I smiled cheekily.

He chuckled a bit and gave me a quick kiss. I walked into the house taking a breath. I still couldn't believe I agreed to move in with him. It must have been the whole romantic night thing. That's probably it.

I laughed at myself. What was I thinking? It was Sam, of course I would say yes, with or without any romantic gestures.

I thought back to the day. Silly old Sam took the day off without my knowledge and got everything set up.

**-THAT NIGHT-**

I came home from work late and found the lights off and candles everywhere.

"Sam?" I called out, putting all my stuff down.

"Hey baby" he smiled coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked, pulling away a bit to look at his mysterious face. He didn't let anything show, only a grin and those loving eyes. My gaze narrowed and I began looking around.

"What do you have planned?" I asked out loud as I walked into the candle lit family room.

"Dinner." He said still smiling. "lets go."

Surprised, I followed him and found a beautiful setting for dinner.

"Sam" I gasped.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed my neck.

"I'm glad you like it"

He slid the chair out for me and served us both. I was shocked to say the least. What did I do to bring out the romantic side out of him? I mean, of course he was always sweet and caring, but this was beyond that.

"So what's with the romantic Sam tonight?" I asked.

"Romantic Sam?" he questioned.

"Yup, I mean come on, this is just…amazing" I admitted.

He shrugged, blushing a bit. "I just wanted to do something special for you."

I looked at him, like really looked. "Liar."

His head popped up, looking at me in surprise. "What?"

I looked at him dead in the eye, keeping my tone light. "I just called your bluff."

"You mean you called me a liar" he pointed out.

I rolled my eyes "Same thing."

"is not" he muttered.

I playfully glared at him. "Come on Sam, please? The suspense is killing me" I pouted. He laughed a bit and kissed my forehead as he picked up our plates.

"Sam" I whined.

"Come on." He said, taking my hand and leading us to the couch.

"If you think I will be able to sit through a movie while you are keeping this secret, you're out of your mind"

He rolled his eyes and walked back to the couch.

"Sam" I said moving onto his lap.

"Your going to seduce it out of me?" he questioned with amusement.

I shrugged and then leaned closer. I could tell he was getting flustered and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Is it working?" I questioned.

He didn't respond. Instead he just brought his lips to mine and kissed me hard.

Our kisses were hard against each other. We only came up for short small breaths before continuing our battle. As my mind cleared a bit, I began teasing him. Pulling away a bit from the kisses made him wanting more. I would only let him get so close, and then pull away.

He finally had enough of it when he grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to him. I was taken back by his motion, which caused me to open my mouth a bit and let him have full access. He took full advantage of it, and my moans couldn't help but escape me. It's been a few days since we've got to spend this much time together. By the time each of us got home, we were either too tired or got home too late to do much.

His growl broke my thoughts as he began kissing my neck.

"Sam" I panted, pushing his head closer and harder to my neck.

It was when he pulled me down to lay on the couch so he was on top that I remembered what I was doing.

"Sam" I panted pushing him up a bit.

His eyes were dark with lust and he was panting hard.

"You going to tell me what you were going to do?"

"Just now?" he questioned, with his deep seductive voice.

I groaned as he thrusted against me. "Not what I meant"

He began kissing down my body, unbuttoning my blouse to make way for his hot mouth.

"Sam" I whined as his mouth got to the top of my pants. His tongue came out, sweeping a nice wet lick to my stomach.

Sucking in a deep breath, I let out a small cuss. This caused him to let out a deep chuckle. As he inhaled, the chuckle became a growl and he moved his body back up against mine.

"You smell so good Bells," he growled, nipping at my ear. His mouth moved over mine and I pulled myself back to reality.

"You're not getting out of this" I said.

"I hope not" he growled and began kissing my neck again.

Trying to ignore the waves of pleasure, I thought about what he was really doing.

"Are you trying to use sex to get out of telling me what's going on?" I asked, pulling away from him with a shocked face.

"No" he said, pulling me closer to him. "You started it," he whispered in my ear as his hands traveled up.

"Sam" I whined.

He let out a groan and stopped what he was doing. "Alright"

I put my hands on his hard beating chest.

"Give me a second." He said, pulling himself together.

I couldn't help but smirk a bit. I could rouse this reaction out of him.

"Come on" he said talking me to the kitchen again.

"Wher-" he shoved an envelope towards me with a nervous look on his face.  
>"What?" I questioned, looking at the small white thing.<p>

"Open it" he said.

Taking it from him, I opened it slowly and found a card. It had a clue. It lead me to the living room, right at the mantle to be exact. Standing on my tip toes, I found another white envelope. This time, it took me to the first floor bathroom. After reading each clue, I found myself upstairs in Sam's bedroom.

'Move in with me' the last card said as it sat open on the other side of the bed on the nightstand with a key beside it.

I spun around and looked at him shocked. "Seriously?"

He nodded with his hands in his pockets. "Seriously."

I looked back at it, holding key in my hand. Walking back over to him, I bit my lip.

"You're absolutely sure?" I questioned as he held me in his arms.

"Definitely." He said. Smiling, I nodded. I was moving in with Sam!

His face broke out into a grin and he picked me up swinging me around. I giggled and laughed out loud at the crazy excitement. It was like a rush.

He held onto the back of my knees, holding me up as I hugged myself against him. His lips were on mine before I could say anything and we were backing up towards the bed.

"Sam" I laughed as he kissed my neck. "What are you doing?" I squealed as his kisses became ticklish.

"Finishing what I started" he said and went back into his lustful state. The rest of the night were filled with groans and pleasure beyond anything I've ever experienced.

**-PRESENT-**

After hours of commanding the guys were to put things and leave it, we were finally done.

"That was a lot of stuff" I groaned against Sam.

"It wasn't that much" he said supportively, kissing the top of my head.

"You sure you still want me?" I questioned, rolling over on the bed to face him.

"I will always want you," he said bringing me closer to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

08/04/2011 15:47:00

We woke up the next morning lying next to each other. It was our bed. Weird.

Sam rolled over, snuggling closer to me. I bit back a laugh. He was funny when he slept. It was like he couldn't get close enough even though we were practically spooning each other already. As I watched him, I realized it was a rarity that I would wake up before him. I never really got to see how peaceful he seemed. He was a lot less serious and stressed.

"You're staring" he muttered as his eyes stayed closed.

I looked at him shocked. "How do you know?"

"Cause I can feel you." He said opening his eyes.

"Creepy"

He let out a little laugh. "I think you are the one that's creepy. Staring at someone who is sleeping."

He rolled onto his back, arm still around me.

"Hey, I am not creepy. Plus you weren't sleeping." I said laying my head on his chest.

"What were you thinking about?" he questioned after a while. I found it hard to concentrate while his hand kept brushing up and down my arm.

"How do you know I was thinking?" I asked.

"Because I could practically hear it." He smirked, looking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you could"

He rolled us over in a flash. "You don't believe me?" he questioned. I looked into his eyes and found a bit of playfulness.

"Nope" I smirked.

He bent down, kissing me softly. "How about now?" he whispered.

"No, not yet"

Kissing him again, our lips molded together perfectly. Just as we got in sync he pulled away.

"Now?"

I smiled. "A bit more time and I think I might just believe you" I whispered and then felt his lips against mine.

Laying in bed for a little while longer, we snuggled into each others arms. It was when Sam's phone rang that we both groaned. He rolled over, grabbing off the nightstand.

As he listened to his phone call, I got up and ready for the day.

_I guess it was only a matter of time before we got back to reality._ I thought to myself. Sam and I didn't get to spend much time together anymore. It was a shock that he could actually get a day off to help me move my stuff. Between him working at the station and the duties of the pack, I didn't get to see him much.

"Baby, I have to go in" he said holding up his phone in the doorway. I nodded and smiled.

"Have time to shower?" I asked.

A smirk grew on his face. "Don't I always?"

Once our shower was done, he quickly changed and was out the door with a kiss on my cheek.

I sighed once he left. It was a weird feeling. I actually missed him, even though I knew I would see him tonight.

_Stupid imprint_ I thought.

I took the day off to sort through all the boxes and stuff from my place to his. It took most of the day, and I was surprised when Sam came home.

"Hey" I said quite shocked.

"Hey, you been working all day?" he asked coming over to kiss me.

"Yup" I smiled and kissed him softly. He watched me for a little while as I stood in his arms.

"You're staring." I noted.

He rolled his eyes. "Cant I watch my girlfriend unpack?" he questioned.

I shrugged. "Sure, but its creepy."

"You like that word don't you?"

I tried to hide a smile. "maybe"

Eventually he went upstairs to change and I took a break. Making my way to the kitchen, I took out some food for dinner. By the time he was downstairs changed, he was on the phone again.

I assumed it was Jake since the conversation seemed a bit more stressed and alpha like.

"Have to go?" I questioned as I set a plate down for him.

His eyes looked sympathetic. "Yea baby, im sorry"

I shrugged and kissed him quickly. "The pack needs you. Go"

Taking one last look at me, he was out the door in a flash. I sat down at the table with a huff. At times it was hard. I knew I had to share him with everybody, but sometimes there wasn't even enough me and him time.

After eating alone (which seemed to be a frequent occurrence), I finished unpacking my things and then hit the bed. It was about two in the morning when I looked at the clock and found the other side of the bed empty. My face fell when I realized he wouldn't be back till I probably left for work. Sighing, I fluffed the pillow a bit and went back to bed.

When I woke up the next morning, it was just as I predicted. No Sam. I got up and did my usual routine, finding it almost lonely without him. I left the house at my usual time and sighed, knowing that I wouldn't be back till late, probably not seeing him again tonight.

Work was okay. It didn't really fly by, but it wasn't bad. Since new classes had started, it was weird not seeing Brady and Collin. Of course, they did stop in from time to time, which always made me smile. After school was out, I sat in my seat and let out a huff. There was a lot of work to catch up on since I missed a few days, and I knew I would be in the room for a while.

Between checking the projects, making a new outline for the next one, and passing out the new cameras we just got in, I was in for a load of work. It was 8pm when I next looked at the clock. The janitors probably wanted to get out of here and lock up. Unfortunately, I was only half way through the outline and barely got a dent in my 5 classes of projects. Letting out a sigh, I packed everything I could up and headed home.

When I got there, there were about 5 or 6 cars in the driveway.

"What the hell?" I muttered as I parked.

I walked in the door and found the pack with their imprints and pretty much their families too.

"Bella!" Seth shouted. Looking over to him, I found Bex, Lila, and Carter.

"Hey" I said putting on a fake smile. How was I going to get anything done with all this company here?

"Hey sis" Paul said with a smile. His smile faded when his eyes connected with mine. "You okay?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and closed my eyes. I had so much to do. How was I supposed to get all of this done.

"Where's Sam?" I questioned.

Paul pulled me into a hug and I took a deep breath. I felt so mad at Sam. Why wouldn't he ask me about this? What about just spending time together?

"He should be out back cooking the stakes with Jake, Embry, and Quil"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Paul"

As I walked to the backyard, I found even more people were out here.

"oh hell" I muttered to myself.

"Hey Bella" Leah and Emily said. I waved and walked over to Sam.

"Hey Baby" he smiled flipping over the food. Jake, Quil, and Embry all gave me a hug.

"Sam, what's going on?" I questioned.

"It's a party." He shrugged.

"And you didn't wanna tell me?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought you would be fine with it. What's going on? Why are you upset?" he asked.

I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. "Well im not fine with it Sam. I'll be at a café somewhere. Tell everyone im sorry" I muttered and walked off.

I couldn't help but feel angry. He thought I would be fine with it? He barely sees me as it is!

"Bella!" he called. I let out a frustrated sigh and stopped in my tracks.

"What's going on with you?" he asked catching up with me.

"Sam" I said trying to be as civil as possible. "I have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time."

"okay" he said understandingly. I bit back a remark. He just didn't get it.

"So im going to go." I said with a hint of anger in my tone.

"You're angry" he told me as I put my things back in the car.

"no Sam," I sighed. "im pissed."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on Bella, come back inside. I invited Bex and their family for you." He said.

I shook my head and the angry fire in me lit up again. "No Sam, you just invited them. If it was for me, then you would have asked, just like you would have asked about this party."

"Is that why you're mad? Because I did this without asking you?" he questioned.

"I need to go" I said getting in the car.

"No" Sam said grabbing my arm. I looked at him. "Let go of me Sam."

He kept my stare and didn't let go, instead his grip seemed to tighten. As it began hurting I tried to tug away.

"Let go." I bit out.

"We need to talk about this." He said.

"no" I said shaking my head. "im done talking. I don't want to talk anymore"

"Hey everything okay?" Paul asked coming towards us. Sam finally let go and let out a sigh. The place where he kept his hand actually ached a bit.

"Yea, thanks. I will see you guys later. Don't wait up." I said referring to Sam. There was no way in hell I was going back to sleep at the house tonight.

Taking one last look at the guys, I backed up and drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

09/04/2011 20:46:00

I stayed at the café till about 11pm. I was finally done with the outline and most of the projects. As the place gave a warning it was close to closing time, I didn't know what to do. Where was I supposed to go? Calling Paul, I hoped he would pick up and not ask very many questions.

"Hello?" a male voice asked tiredly.

"Hey Paul, sorry to wake you" I said softly.

"Bells?" he questioned.

"yeah"

"Everything okay?"

I shook my head and held back the tears. "Do you think I can crash at your place tonight?"

"yea sure" he said confused.

"thanks, I will be there soon."

"Hey Bells?" he asked.

"Yea?"

"is everything okay? With you and Sam I mean."

I let out a breath "I don't know" I said speaking my mind. "I really don't know."

"Alright" he said softly.

"See you in a few" I said and hung up the phone. As I drove home, I couldn't help but wonder to myself where Sam and I go from here. The way he grabbed me, it scared me. It wasn't my Sam. It was like I lost him for a second.

_Maybe he was just caught up in everything._ I thought to myself. _But that's not an excuse either._

Sighing, I pulled up to the familiar driveway and got out. The lights were on in the kitchen and I knew Paul was up.

"Hey" I smiled walking through the door.

"Hey" he said giving me a kiss.

We walked into the family room to sit down and talk. I knew the questions were coming, I could see it on his face.

"What happened when you saw Sam and me was not what it looked like" I said before he could say anything.

"It was a heat of the moment kind of thing" I added

He nodded, not sure if he should buy it or not. We talked for a little while longer...well…I did mostly. I explained to him everything I had to get done and told him about the next project for my class. Of course my amazing brother listened to it all.

"Its late." I said staring out the window.

"Come on, you can tell me more tomorrow" he said smiling. He guided me up the stairs and kissed my head as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Hey Paul? Can I borrow some clothes?" I yelled to him.

"Yea, I'll get you some" he yelled back in his room.

As I waited in the bathroom, I couldn't help but to look at the place Sam grabbed me. Pulling up my sleeve I saw a bit of a hand imprint on my arm. Continuing to pull it up, I looked at the hand print in the mirror, shocked what kind of mark it left. A growl echoed through the bathroom and I immediately looked up. Paul!

"Paul!" I yelled as he raced down the stairs. He was shaking furiously.

"Paul!" I yelled again, racing to move in front of him. After almost tripping down the stairs, I made it to the front door before him.

"Move Bella" he growled.

"Paul wait" I said calmly.

"Bella move before I hurt you" he said still trying to control his temper.

"Paul" I said a little more seriously this time. "Stop for a second okay?"

"please" I said softly. I didn't want him to go talk to Sam. It was probably the worst thing he could do.

"Bells, he…he-"

"Its-…it wasn't-" I tried to come up with a reason…an excuse, anything, but at that moment, even I couldn't justify Sam's actions.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know what set him off like that. I was just so mad and he-" I said getting upset.

"Okay" Paul said grabbing me into a hug.

"I was so mad" I said hugging him back.

"Bells, you cannot blame yourself for this" he said fiercely. I swallowed hard and nodded a bit.

"Come on, lets get you to bed"

After giving me my clothes I turned back to him. "Please don't talk to Sam. I just…I don't want to deal with this...or him right now."

He forcibly nodded, not liking it one bit. "You're staying here till this is sorted, got it?" he said.

I sighed, if he could agree not to talk with Sam, it was the least I could do. "Okay, but Paul, I need to get some new clothes before work tomorrow."

"I will go with you."

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep, I love you sis."

"Love you too. Thanks for everything tonight"

He smiled. "I'm your brother. You need anything im there."

Putting a smile on my face I nodded and turned back to the bathroom to change.

The next morning came too quick and I dreaded to go back to the house. As I walked down the stairs, I could smell coffee.

"I need that" I groaned as Paul held out a cup. "thanks"

He nodded. "You ready?" he questioned after I had time to enjoy the warm liquid.

I sighed and looked at him. "Yea, lets go"

We pulled up to the house and Sam's car was still parked in the driveway. I bit my lip. Why did he still have to be home?

Paul got out of the car and I looked at him like he was crazy. Immediately I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car too.

"What are you doing?" I asked rushing up the driveway to catch up to him.

"Going inside" he said not looking at me

"why?"

"Because you need to get your stuff and I need to…"

"need to what?" I asked as I put us both to a stop

"Bella" he sighed.

"You're not talking to him. You promised" I said softly.

"I know" he sighed again.

"Then just wait for me in the car, I will be right back."

I told him and began walking up to the porch.

"no way in hell am I letting you go inside alone. Not when he's home" Paul said walking up with me.

"Paul" I sighed.

"You promised I could go with you."

"Actually I said you could go with me. I promised that I would stay at your house till this all blew over"

"Bella" Paul said in a low voice. Letting out a huff I gave in.

"Fine, but if you do anything to start a fight-…" I gave him that look of 'you will be dead' and he nodded in understanding.

We walked into the house quietly and I let out a small breath. My heart was pounding in my chest. It wasn't that I was afraid of Sam…it was more that I was nervous about seeing him. I didn't know how I was supposed to react. I knew Paul absolutely hated his guts right about now, but did I? I mean he was my imprint for heavens sakes. Can any elder tell me what's supposed to happen with this sort of thing?

"Bells? You okay?" Paul asked softly. Snapping out of my thoughts I stared up at him and nodded.

"I will be right down" I whispered kissing his cheek.

He opened his mouth to protest my going alone, but I just flashed him a confident smile. I would be okay, right?

"I'll shout for you if I need you. Don't worry so much" I said from the middle of the stairs.

_Take a breath Bella_ I thought to myself as I walked up the rest of the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

09/04/2011 20:46:00

The door was partially closed. Taking hold of the handle, I quietly moved it open, trying not to make a sound. My heart beat increased as I thought about waking up Sam.

_Paul is right downstairs. He wouldn't let anything happen; especially not a fight or apologies._

Calming my nerves a bit more, I opened the door wide enough to slip in and tip toed my way to the closet. Carefully I took some dress pants off a hanger and held them in my arms. I then made my way to the dresser to get the rest of my stuff. Pulling the drawer out slowly as I could, I grabbed a new clean blouse and some underwear. I shut it as soft as I could, and when I looked up I saw Sam. _Shit!_

I spun a round to look at him, my heart beating fiercely against my chest. He was sitting straight up in the bed looking at me with a mix of emotions. Flashes of confusion, surprise, and sadness hit me all at once and my heart felt heavy. It was like everything that happened between then and now started to hit me.

Before he could even open his mouth, I was swiftly walking out of the room and to Paul for safety.

_Paul, Paul, get to Paul_ was all I could think.

"Bella wait!" Sam yelled as he ran after me. I ignored the calls and sped down the stairs for Paul. After hearing Sam's voice, Paul immediately came to the end of the stairs and grabbed my hand. I tried running out the door but Paul's body was hard to pull.

"Paul please" I pleaded as Sam started to rush down the stairs too. His motions slowed as he caught the eyes of Paul. He looked from Paul to me and his eyes filled with guilt and sadness.

"Paul" I pleaded. I didn't want to break down, or start something. I just wanted this all to go away.

My chest tightened and I felt so much pain it was almost like I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to talk to Sam, but at the same time I did. I felt his pain and mine and it was like I couldn't take it. Everything was going into overdrive. Sam put a hand to his hard, letting out a small sound that seemed like a groan.

"Bella" he said sadly looking at me.

Paul immediately looked from Sam to me and I tugged on his hand once again.

"Please" I said "lets go"

He nodded and let me pull him out of the house and to the car.

We drove away and I wasn't sure how to feel. I was upset and scared that was for sure. But it wasn't for me I was scared about. I didn't want Paul and Sam to hate each other, that wasn't supposed to happen. Paul still had to listen to Sam as his alpha and I knew that would be especially hard.

Paying attention to where Paul was going, I sat up confused.

"Where are you going? The school is the other way" I told Paul.

"You need to take the day off today"

"Paul" I sighed. "I have to go to work. I already missed two days this week"

"Bella, please. I'm asking you as nice as I can."

"I know but Paul…."

"Bella" he said cutting me off. This time he took his eyes off the road and looked at me. "Please, we really need to talk"

I bit my lip and gave in. I pulled out my cell phone and said some family issues came up and I wouldn't be able to make it. Paul ended up driving us to Sue's diner.

"So why did I have to take the day off?" I asked.

"Bella, I think its best if you moved back into my house." He said as we got out of the car.

"What?" I asked confused. Then it clicked. This was about Sam. "Paul, look I know it seems bad but-"

"Bella, I don't care about how it looks. This about you and your safety"

I bit my lip and looked away. How did my life suddenly start spiraling out of control?

The waitress sat us in a booth right away and placed our menus in front of us. We didn't dare look at them, instead we focused on each other and this overly serious matter.

"Paul, he's my imprint"

Paul's face turned angry. "I don't give a shit if he's your imprint Bella"

My face crumbled with hurt. I could understand where he was coming from, but hearing those words come out of your brothers mouth still stung a bit. Paul's face softened when he looked at me.

"I'm sorry, that was…"

"its okay" I said softly. No matter how many excuses I made up in my head, I couldn't help but feel like Paul was right.

"I feel weak" I admitted.

"Bella" he said sympathetically.

I looked to my menu not saying anything else. We ordered with silence between us. It was when Paul couldn't stand it anymore that we finally talked again.

"I cant stand to watch him hurt you" he said.

"I know" I whispered. It was true. No matter how big of a pain in the ass Paul was, he really did try to look out for me, just like Seth.

I went silent again, looking out the window beside us.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Paul questioned. I smiled and thought of all the times Sam said something like that. My smile fell as I realized I was thinking about Sam.

"Everything is just…falling apart" I let out with tears in my eyes.

Paul looked at me with sadness. "It will get better."

His voice cracked as he said it, and I it seemed harder to believe what he was saying.

"Do you think- do you-" my emotions were getting the best of me. How could all of this be happening? We were supposed to be together forever. How could he lead me to believe that and just pull it away with such a small action?

"Do you think I will get past this? That I can fight the imprint?"

Paul swallowed and sat there for a minute to think about it. "You've done it before…well kind of" he muttered at the end.

"It will be different this time though" he added. "I am going to be here for you every step of the way. I will make sure that you will be okay"

i sucked in a breath and wiped a tear away as our food came.

When we were finished and all paid for, we got back in the car.

"Paul, does Seth have rounds today?" I asked.

He shook his head "he had early this morning so he's probably home catching up on sleep"

I looked at my hands "Do-do you think you can drop me off there? I just- I need to see him"

Paul took a quick look at me and nodded "yeah, I can do that"

He pulled up at their house and I unbuckled. Before getting out of the car, I leaned over to Paul and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "thanks"

He nodded and watched me as I walked up to the door.

I knocked twice, waiting for someone to come to the door. I was surprised to see Leah and I knew she knew something was up.

"Seth's in his room. He might be sleeping but you can go head in anyways" she said.

"Thanks" I said softly and made my way to his room. Opening the door softly, I found his room to be dark, only a bit of light shone through from his blinds.

As I watched him sleep, I let today's events hit me. Carefully I walked over to lie next to him. I snuggled up, laying my head on his shoulder and my body close to his side.

"Bella?" he groaned rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Yea, just me" I whispered putting a hand on his chest silently telling him to just stay here and sleep. He brought his arm around me and snuggled us closer. I took in a deep breath and felt a bit calmer. Being around Seth did that-calm me. Maybe it was because of our close friendship or the way we bonded, but he was just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

I ended up falling asleep a bit. It wasn't until I felt eyes on me that I opened my own.

"Hey" Seth said softly as I started to come to. He laid on his side, playing with my hair as I began to wake up.

"Hey" I groaned and snuggled into his chest more. He held me close once again, and I was thankful he didn't ask the 'are you okay' question.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke, "wanna tell me what happened?"

I let out a sigh and looked up at him. "How did you know?"

His face grew into a smile "Silly Bella, I know you. I can feel when something's going on with, especially when Paul calls the house asking if you were doing okay"

I let out a sigh. Damn Paul.

"So again, care to share?" he asked breaking my thoughts.

Playing with his tee shirt, I bit my lip. "Sam did something bad"

Seth pulled away a bit to look at me. "What did he do?"

Biting my lip harder, I wasn't sure if I was ready to say it. With Paul, he just happened to see it. I didn't have to explain or tell him because he put all the pieces together.

A hand came to grasp my chin lightly, and Seth's thumb pulled my lip away from my teeth.

"Bella" he said softly.

My eyes fell from his and I felt nervous. My shaky hand went to doodle on his arm, serving as a great distraction.

"I was flustered when I walked into the house" I said nervous. "There were so many people and it was pretty crowded"

I took a breath and continued, "I had no idea what was going on, but as I looked around, it seemed like everyone did."

I shook my head, trying to shake away the reoccurring feelings. "Anyways, after running into you, Paul came over and could tell I had no idea what was going on. I asked him where to find Sam and he said out back. And as I was walking, I couldn't help but get mad. Sam hadn't asked me if a party at _our_ house was okay. He didn't even tell me!" I let out a breath, trying to release my anger at the same time.

"So when I got to him, I just…I got so mad. I kept thinking, why the hell didn't he tell me about this? What was everyone doing here?" I thought back to that moment of seeing him cooking at the grill.

"What pissed me off even more was that he just seemed relaxed and chill about the whole party thing"

Shaking it off, I continued. "I tried to stay as calm as possible, but it was so hard. There was a part of me that really did want to socialize. I mean everyone was there, it would have been so nice, but I didn't have the time"

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "Because I missed those two days of work I had a lot of work to catch up on. That's why I was pretty late to the so-called 'party'. The janitors wanted to lock up the school so I headed home to get the rest of my work done."

Seth's face clicked with understanding.

"So…after walking off from Sam, I headed back to the car to go to a café. Before I could go anywhere Sam rushed to talk to me."

I began getting shaky again "The moment was pretty heated and he grabbed my arm as I started pulling away from him to leave"

Swallowing hard I continued, "At first, we just glared at each other and then…he wouldn't let go" I whispered towards the end.

Seth's head snapped down to look at me "Bella" he said in a deep voice.

"I tried to tug away, but he had a firm grip. So I told him to let go but his stare…it was like…I don't know" I sighed.

"Did he hurt you?" Seth questioned with a growl in his voice. I swallowed, not looking at him.

"Bella" he growled out.

Squeezing my hand around his arm, he relaxed a bit.

"Paul came down the driveway asking if everything was okay which caused Sam to let go. So I quickly drove off and headed for a café."

"I don't know if Paul suspected anything or what happened with Sam, but I didn't really think about it. All I did was keep my focus on working" I said.

"But it was getting late, and I was pretty much done. I didn't want to return back to the house, so I called Paul."

Seth let out a breath. "I asked him if I could stay the night and he waited up for me till I got there."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I was waiting for him to grab me some pjs so I looked at where Sam had grabbed me."

Biting my lip again I tried not to let a tear fall "There was a mark"

Seth growled and I hugged myself closer to him. He was my wall. He kept me safe.

"Paul lost it," I mumbled in his chest. "He raced down the stairs with the intent to kill Sam"

"Good" Seth ground out.

"But I stopped him before he could get too far"

Seth growled again.

"No matter how angry Paul was, I wasn't going to let him hurt Sam"

"Bella" he growled.

"I know you hate Sam right now, and I-I don't know how to feel but-"

"Bella" Seth said making me look at him.

"He hurt you," he stated. I swallowed hard and nodded with tears in my eyes.

"I know"

Seth relaxed a bit and kissed my head. "Paul came with me to get some clothes from the house today"

Seth looked at me surprised. "How did that go?"

I shook my head "Sam was home"

Seth went stiff. "His car was parked out in the driveway, and Paul made sure to go in with me."

I sucked in a breath. "I had him wait downstairs as I grabbed some clothes. He wanted to come up with me, but I told him I would make a sound if I needed him."

Seth nodded reluctantly.

"So I headed upstairs, being careful and quiet. Sam was still sleeping in the bed, so I made sure to tip toe around the room and grabbed some clothes from the closet and the dresser. It was pretty easy till I looked up and found Sam was awake."

Seth hugged me tighter

"He seemed more shocked that I was there. There were so many emotions that went across his face," I said thinking about it. "There was sadness, shock, confusion, and then guilt" I whispered.

"I didn't know what to do. I was shocked and I just…ran," I admitted slightly embarrassed. Seth let out a chuckle and kissed the top of my head.

"Paul heard Sam racing after me, calling my name and met me at the bottom stair. I grabbed Paul's hand and tried to race out the door- I didn't want to face Sam"

I let out a breath. "But unfortunately, Sam and Paul needed to have a glaring contest. Paul wouldn't move and Sam looked back and forth at us. I kept pleading with Paul to just leave with me, but he still wouldn't move. Paul was furious and Sam was sad."

"They continued to stand there, and then everything just hit me. It hurt so bad, it was like someone knocked the wind out of me"

Seth placed another kiss on my head as I went silent. After a while, my voice came back

"Sam must have felt it cause he put his hand on his chest and looked at me again. Paul immediately looked to me with worry and I got him to leave the house. We drove away fast and then he convinced me to take the day off. We headed for the diner for a bit and then I told him I wanted to be here with you."

"And he let you?" Seth said shocked. I let out a little laugh and looked up at him.

"He did."

"Hmmm" Seth said happily. The happiness faded all too soon as Seth spoke,

"You know I totally agree with Paul and will not let you by him ever again"

"Seth" I sighed.

"Bella" he said in the same tone.

"I agreed to stay with Paul for a while"

"Good" Seth said.

"But I cant hide forever" I whispered.

"Its not hiding. It's protecting you" he justified. I stayed silent for a bit. "What?" he questioned.

"I just don't know how to feel. I mean, I'm mad but im also so…sad" I said trying to find the right words.

"How could he let me believe in the fairytale and then just take it all away?" I asked.

Seth kissed my head once again.

"There are so many questions swirling in my head that I just feel so overwhelmed. I don't know what to do or where to go next. Its like I can't keep up."

"I'll do anything to help" Seth said supportively. I smiled at him and kissed his chin. "I know you will."


	6. Chapter 6

09/04/2011 20:41:00

My face soon fell with sadness "but what happens when you guys have to patrol? I know Paul's going to have anger issues, especially with taking orders from Sam"

Seth sighed and his face contorted in something I couldn't decipher.

"I'm not sure how we are going to deal with it, but I **promise** you, he will not hurt you like this **ever** again"

I rolled my eyes a bit "Seth, people all over the world have been hurt a lot more than I have. It was just a hard grip"

"Of a wolf" Seth said. "I know a lot of people go through abusive relationships but-"

"Mine's not abusive," I said. "Yes he hurt me, but it wasn't out of abuse. It was just-"

"Bella" Seth sighed. I bit my lip. Shutting up now.

"What do you think is going to happen? I mean if you don't think what happened was that bad, then what? Do you plan on going back to him?"

i sighed. I had no idea. "I don't know. I just- I wish it was back to before. It was different before he came up with the idea for me to move in"

"What do you mean?" Seth asked.

"I mean, we spent more time with each other, or at least it felt that way. Overtime it just started to become harder. We were barely getting to see each other at times."

Thinking about it, it kind of made sense "I bet that's why Sam wanted me to move in- to spend more time with each other"

Groaning, I didn't know what to think. Was I being too dramatic? Or was I not being serious enough?

"My heart says love him, my head says hate him" I stated. Taking a peek at Seth I let out my thoughts. "I know he feels guilty, I can feel a bit of what he is feeling. I also know that he's upset"

"He should be" Seth let out.

Rolling my eyes I looked at him seriously "can you please try to see where im coming from?"

He sighed and nodded. "I can, but its just hard when it comes to you. I care for you Bells, a lot more than anyone I ever have. And to see you hurt like this…especially by Sam, it makes me angry and upset and…"

"Okay im sorry" I whispered trying to calm down his shaking body.

"Love you Seth," I said kissing his cheek and laying back down.

"I love you too Bells."

Weeks passed and I continued to dodge Sam. It was hard at first. The pain of the imprint tried pulling us together, but each time, just as Paul had promised, he made sure I fought through it. The problem, I found out, was that I had become more sensitive to things and worn down. Everything reminded me of Sam, and I found myself crying way to much for my liking.

"I cant do this" I told Paul one day. "I need to get out of here"

Packing up some of my things Paul took from our house (or Sam's really) I began walking down the stairs.

"I'm driving myself crazy." I muttered

Paul looked at me sympathetically. Without a comment, he agreed to let me go.

"Call me? And tell Seth for me?" I asked Paul as he drove me to the airport.

"okay" he said, smiling a bit.  
>"Love you bro" I said before I pulled away and headed back to Florida.<p>

Within the six years of my life before I came back to Forks, I actually had friends (surprising, yes). But college life really helped me fit in and become more socialized.

So, while returning to Florida, I hit up some of my friends and began hanging out with them.

_**(A/N: Time is going to go by really quickly here cause I want to get this story kind of moving and done so sorry for this!)**_

It was a week since ive been here and its actually been pretty well. Sam hasn't been on my mind as much and ive been moving on quite nicely. (Of course I am still talking with Paul and Seth almost every day and night.) Tonight, I am going out with my friends George, Jamie, and Lilly to a new bar that just opened. They were all really excited and I couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement too.

I talked on the phone with Paul as I got ready, "I'm actually excited Paul" I said happily. I held up a shirt in the mirror, trying to pick out an outfit.

"They say the bar is amazing."

"I'm glad Bella" his voice said through the speakerphone. He sounding quite tired and I found myself slightly worried.

Stopping what I was doing, I took a hold of the phone. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"nothing" he said shaping up his tone.

"No Paul, come on" I said.

"Everything is fine B, look I got to go, have fun at the bar okay? Love you"

I sighed. "I love you too, call me later." We hung up and I threw myself back on the bed. Something was up and I knew it.

A few weeks after that, the calls between Paul and Seth were getting less frequent.

Dialing Seth, I knew it was time for answers

"Hello?" the voice said

"Seth!" I exclaimed happily.

"Bella" he said softly. I could hear shuffling and then it was quiet again.

"Hey what's up?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "is everything okay?"

"yeah, why?"

"You haven't called in like a week. What's wrong?"

"Oh, yea, im sorry about that. Its been…uh-busy" he said lamely.

I shook my head and felt a pang in my heart. He was lying to me. Seth, my best friend was lying to me.

"You're lying" I stated with hurt laced in my voice.

"Bells" he said softly.

"Call me when-when you're done lying to me" I said with a lump in my throat. I hung up and tears sprung in my eyes.

Seth lied to me.

Another week passed; no call from Seth or my brother. My heart wrenched with sadness.

Finally about two days after that, the call came, it was Seth.

"Bella" he breathed in relief

"What do you want Seth?" I asked tired from hanging out with friends last night and hearing Seth's voice. It hurt to know it took weeks to hear from him again.

"Look, last time we talked-"

"Seth?" I said cutting through his explanation.

"Can you just skip to the point? There is a time difference here and im not in the mood to hear bull shit"

"Bella" Paul growled in the background.

"I'm on speaker?" I asked, sitting up in bed now. The day was rainy, _just like my mood _I thought ironically.

"Yea, the whole pack is here…except for Sam" he swallowed. I nodded and felt a bit of pain come back. _Sam_. I missed him.

"What's up?" I asked with a tired yawn.

"We need to talk to you about coming back" Leah said.

I felt myself run into confusion. "You want me to come back?" I questioned.

"Yes, please" Collin and Brady whined.

"Wha-?" I was so confused.

"Look Bells, the imprint…its just taking such a toll on Sam that he can barely function. He cant keep up his roles as Alpha, and when he can, he cant stop thinking about you and everything that happened." Seth said.

"So…what? You want me to move back and make up with him?" I asked.

"Yes" Embry said with relief.

"What? What happened to you and Paul saying you would never let me near him again and I can get through this whole imprinting thing. He's abusive and blah blah blah" I said starting to get angry.

"I know what I said Bells, and I know Paul meant what he said too, its just that…none of us can handle it anymore. We can barely phase if Sam is because his pain is just so unbearable that-"

"And what about me?" I asked. "What about my pain?"

"You seem to be moving on fine Bells" Paul said.

"Yea, I actually am. I don't want to go back. I don't want to be bombarded with those awful memories. I like it here. I'm happy in Florida"

"and what about us Bella?" Jake asked.

"You guys are fine without me and as for Sam, he just needs to pull himself together. Someone needs to talk to him, make him understand that these things just happen and in time you can get past it."

"Bella, its more than that. We are talking about an imprint here" Quil said.

"I know we are. I'm the imprintee remember?" I asked all of them. Starting to realize something else, pain hit me hard and tears sprung in my eyes.

"You guys wouldn't even be calling if Sam wasn't feeling this pain"

"What? Yes we would" Seth argued

I scoffed. "Seth, it took you weeks to finally call me. And you only did it because you and the pack are tired of feeling Sam's pain and memories. Please don't lie to me again."

"Bella, it was just hard to talk to you when Sam was around. Every thought and sentence was about you. It was hard not to feel like I was not responsible for you leaving. And I felt guilty, you were getting over him and he was just getting worse. He had no idea we were in contact with you."

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I just cant go back to that Seth. I don't know what you would want me to do when I got back there"

"To stop avoiding the problem" Paul said. "You ran off to Florida because you couldn't deal with the pain and tears, but Sam doesn't have that option. He has to go through it."

I shut my eyes. I didn't want to hear this. "I have to go" I said shakily.

"Bella!" Seth said before I shut my phone.


	7. Chapter 7

09/04/2011 21:41:00

It was a week before I could face my problem again. I was home alone and a movie on TV reminded me of Sam. As I dwelled on all the memories we shared together, my heart opened back up and pain flooded through. Suddenly, it was like I could feel him again. All the times I pushed the thoughts and feelings away, they were coming back. I sat on the couch just crying for hours. Deciding to go back, I wiped my tears, packed up my things, and headed back to Forks.

By the next day, I took a taxi to Paul's place. I pulled out my key and walked into the house. He wasn't there and I didn't know what to do. So I dropped my bag and headed for the beach. I stayed there for a few hours, just watching the sun and then waves. The wind felt good, it was different then Florida. A lot more calm. I closed my eyes and just listened to my surroundings. The wind blew my hair and it felt exhilarating.

"Bella" a voice whispered behind me.

My eyes popped open and I spun to face a horrible looking Sam. He looked overly tired, dark circles around his eyes. He was in uniform, but he didn't look strong and muscular as I remembered. He was now pale and quite thin.

"Sam?" I asked shocked.

He immediately snapped out of it and picked me up, hugging me for dear life. I stood there shocked. Sam was…he did not look like my Sam. Was this what the guys were talking about? Did I really do this to him?

"Oh Bells" he whispered as he nuzzled his face in my hair.

I pulled back a little and hurt flooded his face. "Sam, what happened to you?" I asked softly.

His face turned into anguish. "I'm so sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to. I don't even know what I was thinking. I don't want you to be scared of me. Please don't be scared of me-"

He continued to ramble till I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sam, stop, its okay" I said. He looked sad and worn. Shakily, I touched his face and ran my fingers over his dark circles, over his cheek bones and across his forehead.

He changed so much.

"Bella" he breathed.

I put my hand down and looked away. My heart was beating fast and the butterflies in my stomach were increasing. Was I really ready to jump back in a relationship with him?

"Come on, you look like you could use some sleep" I said, tugging on his hand to follow me.

AS we walked away from the beach I turned to him "Are you still on duty?"

He shook his head "no, don't worry about it"

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but I let it go anyways. I walked up to the house that I used to call ours.

Taking a breath, I walked inside. Taking a peek at the kitchen, there were beer bottles and trash everywhere.

I didn't dwell on it for too long, instead I walked Sam upstairs to his room. Pictures of us were scattered everywhere.

"What the hell?" I breathed.

"I missed you. Everything about you was all around me. I couldn't stop imagining your face and how it felt to be by your side" he said softly. He looked at me carefully, almost wondering if I would take off at any minute.

"Go ahead and change, I will pick up these" I said, not looking at him. He sighed, but agreed. He grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom to change.

I carefully kneeled down, taking a look at all the pictures of us. Each picture I took a quick glance at remembering the time it was taken. There was this one, of Sam and me. We were both smiling at the camera like fools, laying in each other's arms.

"The picnic" Sam's voice said. My head snapped up and I found him standing in the doorway. I looked back down at the picture, remembering everything about that day. The pack decided to go to the beach and have a picnic. It was the perfect day and so we all made our way down to the first beach. We had the classic white and red checkered blanket, the picnic basket, and food. Kim had brought her camera, taking pictures of everything and everyone. We all sat around laughing and talking together. It was better than any bon fire.

"I remember when Kim told us to look over at her, you were just telling me some lame ass joke and tickling my sides" I said softly. "We both weren't expecting her to flash the camera in our faces"

Picking up the picture, I put it in the pile I collected. "Come on" I told Sam guiding him to the bed. I put the stack of pictures on the nightstand and slowly climbed in the bed. I laid on my back, with my hands on my stomach. I felt slightly awkward, but wasn't sure if I was ready to cuddle with him just yet.

"You don't have to be nervous with me. I wont hurt you. I promise" he said, sadness cracking his voice.

I looked over at him and my heart melted a bit. "I'm not nervous"

"then why is your heart beating so fast it sounds like it is going to explode?" he asked.

I let out a breath "stupid werewolf hearing"

He let out a chuckle and it made me smile. It felt good to hear him laugh.

My smile faded as I found him looking at me intently.

"If you're not nervous, then why?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just…I just feel odd. Being back in Forks, being back with you…here" I admitted after a second.

"Do you want to be here?" he asked nervously.

I looked up at the ceiling. Did I? was I really ready to be back?

"I think so" I whispered.

He nodded and then turned on his back too. There was a moment of silence again before he spoke up.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at him, but he was still looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey" I said, taking my hand to move his head.

"I don't hate you, I never did and never will. I just-…I need some time to adjust."

He stared in my eyes for a second before his face crumbled a bit.

"You moved on didn't you?"

I bit my lip not sure of the answer, "I wouldn't know if I would say move on."

He sat up, but I put a hand on his shoulder before he could go anywhere. "I didn't deal with it. I pushed everything away and packed up for Florida. I didn't acknowledge my hurt or pain, and I made of choice of telling myself that I was okay."

He looked back and then brought up a hand to move away some hair from my face.

"I missed you" he spoke shakily.

"I missed you too" I admitted.

"Now wouldn't be the time to kiss you would it?" he questioned as he stared at my lips.

I thought about it and shook my head. "not right now, you need to give me some time."

He nodded, sadness in his eyes, but he quickly masked it away.

"Stay with me?"

I nodded and we laid back down. He held me in his arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

After a few hours of laying there, I carefully got up and headed down to the kitchen. I grabbed a big trash bag and began picking up everything. There were so many beer bottles, I lost count.

_God, he pretty much drank himself to death_ I thought.

"It dulled the pain" a voice said. I looked at the doorway and found Sam. He was looking a bit better, the dark circles now mostly gone.

"How many?" I asked.

"After about 4 they started to kick in. My metabolism slowed enough to let the alcohol start taking effect"

I nodded and swallowed. Guilt filled me up like flooding water. _I could have stopped this._

"Hey" Sam said coming towards me. He took the bag from my hands, dropping it to the floor and pulled me in a hug.

"What's going on?" he asked, kissing the top of my head.

I shook my head and tried my hardest to hold back the tears.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" he asked.

I let out a small chuckle. "This imprint feeling thing really sucks sometimes you know that?" I asked.

He let out a laugh too and kissed my head. "Oh, it has its advantages."

I moved my head so my hear was laying on top of his heart. I could hear the stead strong beat and I knew _my_ Sam was coming back.

"Are you going to tell me why you're feeling guilty?" he asked a few seconds later.

I shut my eyes and grumbled a bit.

"Bells" he said pulling away. I looked down and bit my lip. He slipped a finger under my chin and pulled it up to meet my eyes.

"Bella" he breathed. His eyes were so understanding, I couldn't take it.

I pulled my face from his grip. Picking up the trash back, I began to clean up again. Sam let me go, watching me carefully as I fought my internal battle.

"I could have stopped this. I should have- I didn't know that it was like this. I knew it was bad but I just-"

"Hey" he said cutting my thoughts. He hugged me from behind and leaned down to my ear.

"All that matters is that you are here now. I don't care what you could have done or how it could have changed. All I want is to be with you now and forever." He said.

I nodded a bit. Forever was a big word.

"I was the one that messed up Bells. I let anger get the best of me and caused all of this. Don't blame yourself for my mistakes."

"but-" I protested. I tried to shift in his arms to look at him, but he held me closer.

He shook his head and nuzzled his face in my neck. "This was my fault. Not yours. I don't care that you moved to Florida. I'm glad you did. You found an escape for the pain. I didn't. I drank till I was drunk off my ass"

"You didn't have a choice" I said, bringing a hand up to run through his hair.

"You didn't get the option to run away like I did. You had to go through the pain"

"I would have anyways" he said kissing my temple. "Feeling the pain was so much better than feeling nothing. It reminded me that I once had you. It let me remember what I did to you"

"Sam" I said sadly.

"It's okay. I'm okay" he said a bit stronger.

Finally turning to meet him, I put my arms around his shoulders. I missed being in his arms. I missed him. I missed this.

"Then why drink? If you wanted to feel the pain, then why resort to drinking?"

He looked at all the beer bottles and he felt guilty- I could feel it.

"Because sometimes the pain got to be too much. I couldn't get up in the morning because I knew you wouldn't be there. I couldn't function because I knew I lost you. Nothing mattered anymore."

Tears flooded my eyes. "I'm so-"

Before I could finish, he bent his head and kissed my lips softly.

"You don't get to say those words Bella. It's not you who should be sorry"

I stood there still shocked from the kiss. It was light but meaningful and made my lips tingle.

Before we could get any father, the phone rang. I pulled back from him slowly and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked softly.

"Hey Sa- Bella?" Jake asked shocked.

"Hey Jake" I said with a smile.

"….I called Sam right? I mean my caller Id shows that I did but if you're there then that means you're here and if you're here then that means your at Sam's and that means-"

"Yea Jake. Your caller ID was fine and yes im at Sam's."

"Are you guys okay now?" he asked.

I let out a breath a looked at Sam, "Yea, I think we are going to be okay"

"thank god" I heard him mutter.

Both Sam and I let out a laugh.

"So did you need something Jake?"

"Uh, nope. I was just calling Sam to check up on him."

I smiled a bit. "Thanks Jake"

Just as we were about to say goodbye, I thought about Paul "Oh Jake? Can you tell Paul that I left my stuff at his place? I can pick it up-"

"I'll take care of it Bells. Love you"

I smiled. "love you too."

A week later, things were getting back to normal…or more normal I guess. The pack seemed thankful I returned, and Sam was looking and feeling back to normal. Our relationship felt steady again, and I was no longer seeing only a few minutes of Sam.

I turned and my face met a warm bare chest. I opened an eye and met an awake Sam.

"Hi" I groaned. He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey baby"

He continued to play with my hair and I kissed his chest.

"I love this"

"Love what?" he asked.

"Laying in bed with you" I said looking up at him. His face broke out into a wide smile and he moved to kiss my lips.

"I love it too"

When he pulled away, I couldn't help but smile. His kisses were the best.

"You know what else I love?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What?"

"You" he said and gave my side a tickle.

I let out a giggle and pulled away a bit. "Oh you do?"

He nodded and reached to tickle me again. I protested, trying to give him a disciplined look but I must not have been good enough at it because he pulled me closer and continued to tickle me.

I was out of breath by the time he finally stopped. I was heaving big breaths of air as I laid on my back with Sam's body laying on top of mine.

"You're an ass you know" I panted.

"Oh am I?" he questioned.

I nodded. "That was a very big jerk move"

"How can I make up for it?" he asked.

"hmm…" I said pretending to think. My lungs were finally able to breathe properly.

"How about this?" he asked kissing my neck. I tried holding back a moan, but he began sucking on my sensitive spot and I couldn't help but let it out.

His hands traveled wherever they could our clothes went flying not even 10 minutes later.

**-2 months later-**

We were laying in bed once again, this time, the sun was just about to set and it shone through our window. There was a mixture of pinks, reds, oranges, and yellows all blending together to create the perfect sunset.

The little diamond sparkled in the bedroom as the sun hit the pretty rock.

"I still cant believe it" I said.

"Well you better. You, Isabella Swan, are going to become my wife."

"Just like that?" I teased looking aback at him with a smile.

"just like that" he said as we spooned each other, looking at the sparkly diamond ring.

_**Flashback**_

We were walking around Port Angeles holding hands. We stopped at a few shops here and there, but didn't really get much. Then, I stopped to look at the cute puppies in the window.

"Aww Sam look." I said referring to the chubby golden retriever puppy.

We stood there for a while, just watching them. I laughed as one of the pups tried to climb over the others.

I looked up at the glass and found Sam looking at me.

"What?" I said turning to him with a smile.

"You're beautiful" he said.

I blushed and kissed him. "Thank you"

We stood out in the cold for a little while longer till I dragged him in the pet shop.

There were bunches of dogs everywhere.

"Welcome to Stacy's pet Shop. This month is adopt a dog month so please look around. These pups need homes!" The girl said excitedly.

I smiled and pulled Sam deeper into the shop.

"So, hypothetically, Could we even get a dog?" I asked, pulling my eyes away from the golden.

He raised his eyebrows. "Since I mean, you are a-…"

He let out a laugh and kissed my head. "Yes we could. The dog would be fine. Nothing would change."

I nodded, accepting the answer. We continued to walk around the store, staring at the cute dogs.

"What if I wasn't talking hypothetical anymore?" I asked shyly turning to Sam.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" I said biting my lip. He suddenly got what I was talking about and grinned.

"Oh you want a dog"

I shrugged and turned back to the dogs.

"I mean, I think we could do it" I said softly.

Sam's arms hugged me and I relaxed against his chest.

"Which one you want?" he asked in my ear.

Turning slightly, I looked hopeful.

"Seriously?"

He nodded and kissed my lips.

"Seriously"

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck. I kissed him quickly and then turned towards the glass where the puppies were.

"That one" I pointed to Sam.

" a bernese mountain dog?" Sam asked after reading the sign at the bottom of the glass.

I nodded.

"Alright, which one?" Sam asked cuddling with me again.

"Hmmm" I said watching all of them.

"What about that one?" I smiled.

Sam laughed at the one I was pointing to. "The loner?"

I hit him on the shoulder to stop his laughing. A grin continued to spread across my face.

"He's not a loner. He's just scared."

Sam let out another laugh and kissed my temple. "okay baby, whatever you say. I will go get someone, be right back" he said.

I watched the cute puppy while I waited for Sam to bring someone so we could take him home.

Later that night, I had Seth come over to babysit our new pup.

"What's his name?" Seth asked as he bent down to pet him.

"Mack" I smiled.

"Hey Mack" Seth said as the puppy rolled over to have him scratch his belly.

"Okay, well Sam and I will be back. We just wanted to pick up a few things for him."

"Alright take your time" Seth said standing up to give me a kiss.

When Sam and I got to the pet store, we had no idea what to pick. We ended up putting random things in the cart, and it made me laugh.

By the time we were done at the store, we had about 3 different kinds of treats, 2 dog bowls, 2 different colored leashes, 2 packs of tennis balls, 3 different colored Frisbees, dog food (that took us a while to decide), 2 different types of combs/brushes, and everything else.

A few weeks later, I came home to find Mack sitting at the door.

"Hey buddy" I said leaning down to pet him. He had a new red collar on with a nice red bow.

"Hey you got a new collar. You like it?" I asked scratching behind his ears. My eyes caught something on the bow and I gently plucked it off.

'Follow me' it said.

"Mack?" I questioned standing up.

He began trotting upstairs and I followed.

"Where are you taking me Mack?" I asked, following the dog.

He lead me to the bedroom, sitting outside the door.

"What?" I asked, opening the door to our bedroom.

On the bed was a black dress.

'Wear' the card said. Looking back at Mack, he barked, ordering me to change.

"Okay okay" I said.

After changing, I continued to follow him. He led me back downstairs and outside?

"Mack wher-?"

I gasped in surprise. There were strings of lights handing all over the backyard. It looked amazing. Mack raced towards Sam and Sam immediately greeted him and gave him a treat.

"Good boy Mack"

"You set him up?" I asked walking over to Sam.

"Yea, it took a while, but we did it." Sam said smiling down at Mack.

"Why all the lights?" I asked.

"Well…" Sam said. Mack's head laid down in-between our feet.

"Mack and I wanted to ask you something?"

I let out a laugh. "Okay, ask away."

"Marry me. Or well us…" Sam corrected as Mack put his head up.

"What?" I asked, surely not hearing correctly.

"marry us." He said. "Well…really me, but I mean Mack helped and so I guess he should get the credit too."

I stood there in shock.

"So?" Sam said nervously.

"Yes" I said softly. My smile grew as the words kicked in.

"Yes!" I said as I jumped into Sam's arms. He twirled me around and then carefully set me back down on the green grass. Mack immediately jumped up on us and we both gave him our attention.

**-Present-**

I twirled it around my finger. The diamond making itself known to my hand. The ring was a silver band, shiny and circular. Perfectly placed on the ring was a diamond that shined like no other. It was a perfect ring. Simple yet breathtaking. Next to the diamond were two smaller ones, one on each side. They sparkled just like the other. The ring slipped on my finger, fitting perfectly. As I ran my hand over the whole thing, still shocked, I felt something. Turning over my hand, I looked at the band closely and found a paw engraved at the bottom.

"its not just the man that loves you" he said as I stared at the small engraved paw on the ring.

I turned back and kissed him passionately. I was going to become his wife. Maybe I was going to get that fairytale after all….


End file.
